Persona 3: Memories of Minato
by Shinigami Maya
Summary: Journey into memory. It is a gateway to infinite doors. Open up the doors and discover the fate, in which your life is set. Then smash that fate and create your own. "I'll never let you go again." The young Arisato said to the younger boy in his arms. Minato seeks to change fate, this is his last chance.
1. In Our Time

**Ten Years Ago**

"Mom...MOM!" Perry scrambled to his mother's bloodied corpse. "No...no. NOOOOOO!" The agonizing screams echoed throughout the lab.

"Perry-kun!" Minato ran through the blazing lab, past all the lung filling ash. He ran to his friend and tried to rouse him. "Come on we need to go."

"I can't...I can't...Mom..." We shook her more and more,but alas she did not wake.

"Get up." Minato tore the younger boy's hands from the corpse. "We are leaving." Minato tossed him over his shoulder and ran for dear life.

"Let me down! Let me down!"

Minato shook his head. "I'll never let you go again."

* * *

**Months Later**

The Arisato family returned home from the long day of work and school. Perry had made no progress in the mourning process. To him it was as if his mother had

died moments ago. All was quiet as they drove down the starlight road. The Arisatos and the young Davis all sat in silence. His mother now dead and his

father away, the boy's life had reached an all knew low. "A four year old should never have to go through something like that." Minato said. Perry looked to him

the glimmer that lite his eye was gone. He looked up to Minato.

"I know we're no replacements for your real Mother and Father, but I hope you will learn to treat us as such." Minato's father smiled.

"Or you can keep referring to us as Uncle and Auntie." His mother added.

"And I'll be your brother, how does that sound?"

A smile crept onto his face. "Really?"

"Yep!" Minato through his arm around Perry. "From here on out me and you are inseparable."

"Thank you. Thank you all so m-" The bridge shook violently. A mass of darkness dripped onto the bridge. It screeched a ghastly wail. The car toppled over,

forcing the young boys out of the car. The car burst into flames debris flew across the bridge creating a massive pile up and multiple other crashes.

"Priority: Defeat Shadow." A young woman ran down the bridge guns blazing.

"Minato!" Perry whimpered.

"Where are you!?" He yelled.

"C-car!" Minato ran back to his new brother. His leg caught underneath piles of melting automobile parts. Minato mustered the his strength and slowly threw

the car parts aside. "Ah." The boy's leg was cut all the way down to the bone. The glossy,metallic blood shone on the ground.

"Come on get up." Minato pulled him onto his shoulder.

"What about Mom...and Dad." He murmured.

"I don't know." He lied. "We just have to move." A tendril of black struck the youngest boy in the back tossing him from his brother. "Perry!"

"AHHH!" The darkness violently made it's way into his chest it seemed to overwhelm him entirely his body was being engulfed. It stopped for a moment only for

a second batch to slither over to him.

"No!" Minato ran to shield his brother. Minato felt the same intense experience, his brother did moments before. He fell to the ground, passed out.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

The two boys rode the quiet subway. "So do you know where we're going or what?" Perry asked.

"Well..." Minato began. "We're going to live in some dorm or whatever." Minato through the brochure on the ground. The train grinded to a halt and the boys

exited the train. All the lights in the city seemed to die out and the pavement and buildings became paved with blood. "Nothing strange here."

"You know how to get to the dorm?"

"I thought you were handling that."

"Can't you be responsible for anything?" Perry questioned.

"Hey! I resent that."

"You were supposed to." The two wandered the streets for half and hour and were beginning to feel as if they would never find the place.

"Maybe if we take a right?" The two walked down a narrow alleyway. A broken up sign that said Dormitory laid on the ground.

"The city is fuckin' filthy." Mintao stopped in front of a fence and pointed up.

"Mind giving me a boost?" Perry nodded. "On three." Minato placed his off in Perry's hand. "Three!" Perry catapulted his brother over.

"Now pull me over."

"Sorry little bro gotta find your own way." Minato mocked.

"Asshole." He made his way to what Perry assumed was the dorm. He looked for several foot holdings and finally jumped over the fence. Perry walked over to

the slightly opened door and peered in. Once he saw Minato and another little boy in black and white striped clothing he flung open the door.

"And so it begins." The boy said fading away into darkness. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Perry pulled Minato to the couch closest to the

wall and stuffed them both behind it.

"Who's there?" A girl in pink appeared at the entrance. A gun held at her side.

"Stay here." Perry said to Minato.

"Wait!" He shispered. Perry quietly snuck around the girl. He placed her into a choke hold and kicked her in the back of the kneecap. He felt up her leg and

quickly took the gun he flipped her over and sat on her stomach.

"Wait, Perry-kun." A red headed woman with the sash SEES on her shoulder emerged from the darkness. She herald no other orders. Time passed and the

light's in the foyer flickered back to life. Minato rose up from behind the couch.

"You little brat!" Yukari punched Perry in the face and in his recoil off of her stomach.

"Damn it that hurt!"

So does being put in a choke hold you little shit!"

"Could you both please calm down." Mitsuru suggested.

"He started it!"

"No she did." The sparks were flying as the two looked at one another bloody murder in both their eyes.

A devilish aura rolled of Mitsuru. "If you don't both stop this instant I may have to execute you both."

"We're sorry." The two bowed to her instantly.

"Um..." Minato stuttered.

"Oh yes." Mitsusru coughed twice. "i didn't think you'd both arrive so late."

"Blame him." Perry gestured towards his brother.

"My name is..." Mitsuru began.

"Her name is Mitsusru Kirijo, her Dad and my mom were really good friends, we're apparently living in her dormitroy, so yeah we gotta deal with that."

"And my name is..." Yukari begain.

"Her name is Yukari and she's evil." Perry scanned her." And apparently is into wearing slutty clothing.

"I am not a slut!" Yukari placed him into a choke hold.

"I just said your clothing was." He hacked.

"Well I guess now that introductions are out of the way...Takeba do you mind showing them to their rooms?"

"Yeah sure thing." She picked Perry off the ground and carried him underneath her arm. "Come on." She said to Minato.

* * *

"And this is your room." Yukari threw Perry in. "Any questions?"

"Yes."

"Make it quick."

"No no I need you to sit down for this one." Perry patted his bed. Yukari took a seat next to him.

"So what is it?" Perry pinned her down to the bed.

"What's with the gun?"

"Are you trying to molest me?"

"Don't be coy. I want a straight answer."

"Why don't you ask Mitsuru then I'm sure she'd tell you."

"You're being annoying."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that thus little shit has me trapped in the room, pinned to his bed, and is trying to interrogate me like he's Solid Snake." She spat.

"Wow. Mood swing much." Perry rolled his eyes and released her.

"Anything else you need?" Yukari patted herself down.

"No." He said nonchalantly.

"Good." Yukari walked to the door.

"Oh there is one more thing." Perry ran over to her slapped her butt as hard as he could. She tumbled to the ground, her face not only red with

embarrassment, but with pure anger.

"You little perve!" Perry slammed the door close as she made a vain attempt at tackling him.

Perry threw himself onto his bed. "Phoenix Featherman R!"

"Aw just like old times."


	2. SEES

**A week Later**

Not long after the brothers arrived, they were attacked by a mass of darkness, known as a shadow. Minato took the initiative and defeated

it, but in doing,so he fell unconcious. Perry then spent the next eek getting to know his surroundings and frequently visiting his unconscious

brother. He also spent a large amount of time, annoying the sheer hell out of Yukari.

"So what do you think they want to talk to us about?" Perry asked.

"I don't know I woke like, two seconds ago." Minato replied.

"Oh there you two are." Yukari smiled. The trio entered the room. Akihiko and Mitsuru sat to the sides while Ikutsuki sat in the middle.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're ok. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you."

"Is that right?" Minato said a hint of venom in his voice.

Ikustsuki coughed twice. "Please have a seat." The trio did as instructed and sat. "Oh. If I forgot to mention him earlier this is-"

"AKIHIKO SANADA!" Perry sprinted over to him. "Boxing champ! 22-0 record, undefeated, he's won five regional championships. Who could not

know about him!" Perry held Akihiko's hands and cried tears of joy. "You sir are a God."

"Um...Thank you."

"Perry-kun could you please have some self control." Mitsuru sighed.

"O-Of course." Perry took a seat next to Akihiko.

"Ok...Let me start of by asking you this. Would you believe me if I said there was more than twenty-four hours in a day."

"I'd say your full of crap." Minato replied.

"Do you remember the night you came here? You had to have noticed the signs...The streetlights were out...Nothing was working...there were

coffins everywhere."

"We thought there was some kind of weird festival going on." Perry answered.

"Yep." Minato added.

"Ok, unfortunately there was not. You were in a different time, also known as the Dark Hour. It is a time period hidden in the day."

"I don't understand." Perry said.

"I can understand how you feel. Who would believe such a story. But the Dark Hour is for a fact real. It will occur tonight and everyone to follow."

The group went on to explain all the reasons for the attack and the various reason why shadows even existed. "And that's why..." Mitsuru pulled out two

separate suitcases and cracked them open. Both held a red sash with the black lettering SEES on it and the other was a pistol with the same lettering.

"We would like you both to join SEES." Mitsuru finished.

"But why me? The only thing you've confirmed, so far that Minato has a Persona? What if I'm like Ikutsuki-san."

Mitsuru smiled slyly. "Believe it or not we've already confirmed the Persona you use. Our friend Takeba here, got the privilege of finding out."

"And that means?"

"I shot you in the head while you were sleeping." Yukari answered.

"You what?"

"Ah too bad little bro." Minato said. "You won't be able to feel the pure ecstasy that comes from summoning it for the first time. I mean my God, it's amazing."

"That's not fair I want a do over!"

"Sorry, no take backs." This here by ended the meeting among the members of SEES, with two new members Mitsuru began planning for the exploration, of

the tower.

* * *

**The Next Night **

"Get of your fucking phone!" Perry snatched away Yukari's flip and began checking through it.

"Give that back you little brat!"

"Nope." Perry pranced away from her and began reading aloud. "Oh Kei-chan, that really cute Arisato guy moved into our dorm recently." Perry dodged Yukari's

attempt to tackle him. "Last night he even asked me to go to Karaoke with him." Yukari charged again, only to fall flat on her face and onto the floor. Perry took

a seat on her back. "And his little brother, too! He's just so-"

"NO!" Yukari forced him off her back and took back her phone. He fell to the ground and she decided to sit on his chest. "You are, so annyoning."

"Look who's talking. You should act your age, Takeba." Perry mocked. "And what did that text about me say, are you in love with me Yukari?"

"No way in hell!"

"Can you two keep it down. Some of us are trying to watch TV." Minato sighed.

"Hey guys." Akihiko entered the dorm. "There's someone I'd like toy introduce you two...Hurry up."

"Gimme a sec this thing is friggin' heavy." Junpei followed Akihiko in.

"Ju-Junpei? What're you doing here?" Yukari asked.

"Good you already know each other. So long story short this is Junpei Lori, he'll be staying here from now on, and quess what he's got the potential."

"Wait really?"

"Is that so hard to believe Yuka-tan?"

"Yes."

"Why do you not like this guy Yukari?" Perry asked.

"It's a little more than that."

"What is he a loser?"

"Hey, I resent that."

"Now, seems like we've got a sizeable team. We can start exploring Tartarus."

"Tartarus? Sounds like toothpaste."

"Tartarus...?" Perry whispered.

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there."

"I hope so."

"You'll get details tomorrow night, so until then go about your normal buisness." Akihiko walked upstairs.

"Aw man he's, so cool." Perry said light glittering in his eyes.

"I'd never thought you'd fangirl over something." Yukari laughed.

"Oh, Minato, Yukari has-" Perry was stopped mid sentence, probably due to the fact that Yukari was choking the life out of him.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Perry sat alone in his room. He examined every centimeter of the pistol he had been given the night before. He put the gun to his head. His hands began to

tremble, he then took hold of his fear and let the time slowly, become the Dark Hour. The second his TV died he pulled the trigger.

A thite light filled the room a robotic figure, with chains tied to his back floated above him. "I am Death. It is nice to meet you master."

"Master?"

"You are the one who summoned me did you not?" Perry nodded. "Then from here on out, I'll shall be your tool."

"Well...if you're going to be my partner, you at least need a better name than Death."

"Then what will you call me?"

"Something bad ass. How about Cloud?" Death shook it's head. "Squall?" It shook it's head again. "Seperioth? Micah? Leon? Damien?" Perry went through the

entire list of people's names. "Um...how about...Thanatos?"

"Thanatos...I agree to this name master."

"Nah don't call me master, call me Perry."

"Whatever you desire." Thanatos scanned the room an noticed an abnormality in the wall. "Perry there seems to be someone observing you through that

lens."

"Really?" Thanatos floated over to the wall and pointed to it."

* * *

"Well this is unfortunate." Mitsuru sighed.

"What is it?" Akihiko asked.

"Perry-kun seems to have discovered the camera."

"What's so bad about that?"

"He's um...making inapproproate gestures at the camera."

"Like what?"

"Well for one all of his fingers are down, but the middle one still seems to be up."

"So he's flipping us off?" Akihiko shrugged. "We are invading his privacy. Maybe we should get the cameras removed."

"Ikutsuki-san has demanded that they stay installed...It appears well have to deal with this while, on duty."

"I guess,so...Now he's mooning us." Akihiko sighed.


End file.
